The Red King
by RougeIsRed
Summary: The Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britania, has been defeated by Zero, completing the Zero Requiem in the process. In the World of C, he was rejected by the collective human unconsciousness. Prepared, Lelouch faced his punishment. But instead of a punishment, he was given an offer. "How would you like a second chance in life?"
1. Prologue: Death of a Demon

There I was, standing in front of my best friend. Awaiting for the black sword to pierce through me as the world watched in awe and shock.

I smirked, all of my plans and hard work, all of the deaths the I've caused, the burden on my back will finally be lifted. I can finally leave knowing that the world is suitable place for my dear sister.

A world of pain and suffering will finally come to an end! The Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia will die for all of his sins by the hands of Zero.

The Zero Requiem.

I felt the sword stab through my chest. Huh, funny. I thought that it would hurt more...

I leaned over to the shoulder of my assassin.

"L-Lelouch..." Suzaku, no... Zero muttered, his voice slightly wavering.

"You know... This is punishment for you too." I whispered weakly. I held my hand onto his mask.

"You will no longer be known as Suzaku Kururugi. But as Zero, the man who saved the world from the Demon Emperor. You will forever wear this mask, serving justice until the day you die..." I whispered as I gave him my Geass.

"Yes, I accept this Geass." He answered with determination.

I smiled and let my hand slide from his mask leaving a bit of blood. He quickly slipped the sword out of my chest and stepped aside, leaving me walking forward until I stumbled and fell next to my sister, Nunnaly.

"B-Big brother?" Her angelic voice called out as she neared my weak figure.

Ah, yes. You are the reason why I did all of this... This was all for you, because I love you.

She reached for my hand the twitched when she came in contact with my skin. Her eyes widened and had a shocked expression on her face. Clever girl, I knew she would find out.

"Y-You did this all for me?" She stuttered, she held my hand and started to sob.

"Big brother! I love you!" She exclaimed, trying desperately to keep her tears from falling.

That. That is all that I need to know...

"Yes..." I muttered weakly as I felt the energy from my body drain quickly.

"I...destroy worlds..." I used the last of my strength to reach my hand out to Nunnaly.

"And make them..." I touched Nunnaly's cheek, this is the last time I get to touch her.

"A new." My arm fell as I breathed my last breath.

 **I changed the final scene a bit, since I don't really remember everything and how I don't want to Google everyone's lines in the final episode.**


	2. Chapter 1: World of C

I opened my eyes.

I found myself on top of a swirling, floating island in the middle of space. I looked up and saw the largest planet in the solar system, Jupiter looming above me, The Red Spot turned over to my line of sight.

 **" _Lelouch_..."** A chorus of voices called from behind me. I jolted in surprise before turning around to see... myself.

It was a complete replica of myself except he was wearing the uniform from Ashford while I wore my emperor attire that was still stained with blood from the stab wound.

My look of shock was replaced with a glare after I registered his form.

"You are not me..." I growled in a low voice. He simply smiled.

 **" _Of course not!_ "** He paused. **" _However... I am also you._ "** He added with a smirk.

I remained silent, thinking to myself, figuring out who exactly this man is. I looked up to space to see Jupiter once again, then it drawn me to the conclusion.

The replica chuckled. **" _So you finally you finally figured it out..._ "**

"Indeed I have. You are the collective human unconsciousness..." I answered.

 **" _Indeed, I am._ "** He smiled, he walked behind me with his hand to his chin and a thoughtful look on his face.

 **" _Funny..._ "** He hummed. I turned to face him only to find Suzaku smiling behind me, he was wearing his Ashford uniform.

 **" _I really thought that you would find out immediately._ "** He said meekly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's quite surprising to find myself looking at another me just after dying..." I deadpanned with a frown.

 **" _Right, right._ "** He held his hands up in surrender and chuckled, then he stopped and looked at me seriously.

 **" _You must be aware that you are rejected by collective human unconsciousness._ "** He stated seriously.

"Yes, I am aware of this due to what I have done..." I sighed tiredly then spread my arms and looked at him in his eyes. "I will receive punishment for my sins, do your worse."

Then he started snickering, then slowly it turned into full blown laughter. It was terrifying to hear millions of voices all laughing in one single chorus.

He wiped a single tear that was falling from his eye, soon he calmed down.

 **" _Lelouch_** _**vi Britannia, you are the most amusing and dramatic man that has ever lived!**_ **"** He said in between snickers.

I scowled at his comment but I was confused. Was I not going to be punished?

 **" _No. No you will not, Lelouch._ "** He smiled a carefree smile.

"Don't read my mind..." I growled with a scowl.

 **" _I can't help it._ "** He whined. **" _And besides..._ "** He spread his arms towards the sky, I looked up and saw Jupiter and it's Red Spot.

 **" _You are a part of me._ "** He added in a cocky tone.

I looked back at him to see that he turned into Shirley. She was wearing her uniform and was smiling at me. I felt my anger boil from within me.

"HOW DARE YOU USE SHIRLEY!" I yelled in pure rage.

 **" _Huh? Do you not like it, Lelouch?_ "** She asked in the same teasing tone Shirley would use.

"No! Because that you are not actually her!" I snapped back.

Silence engulfed us for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

 **" _You know... She was one of the reasons to why you are not given a punishment._ "** She explained in a low voice, almost a whisper.

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked in disbelief

She nodded. **" _Yes. She and a few others were the reason to why you were not given a punishment. But the first reason was because you saved me from your parents._ "**

Right then and there, I broke down.

I let tears stream down my face. I let all of the burdens and regrets out, my walled emotions crumpled all at once.

But before I fell, I felt someone embrace me. I looked up and saw him in my form again, smiling down on me, comforting me.

I held onto him tightly as I tried to get a grip on myself and stop any remaining tears from spilling. When I finally stopped, I let go of him and backed up from him.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered, wavering a bit from all the crying. He simply shook his head with a gentle smile on his face.

 **" _No. Thank you. For saving the world..._ "** He replied gratefully then took my hand and held it. My confusion soon turned into shock after he took my hand and placed his lips onto it.

"W-Wha?" I asked startled, not being able to process what happened. He looked up at me and smiled.

 **" _Lelouch..._ "** He started, closing his eyes gently before opening them then looked at me in the eye.

 **" _How would you like a second chance in life?_ "**

 **Hello, I just want to let you know that it wasn't my idea when I made the persona for the Collective Human Unconsciousness.**

 **Unfortunately, I forgot the name of the fanfic it came from and the author that wrote it too. So if you're the guy that got that idea in the first place, you have all the credit.**

 **That's all...**


	3. Chapter 2: Another World

What? A second chance? Is he joking? Or is he really being serious?

"No Lelouch. I'm not kidding..." He read my mind again!

"Of course! I will always read your mind!" He exclaimed playfully, backing away as he made gestures, pointing at his head. Will you stop?

"But I can't bring myself to stop!" He whined with a pout.

"For a god, you are quite childish..." I pointed out.

He puffed his cheeks and turned his head. "This is not my real persona! In fact, I have no real persona." He explained.

"Because you are the collection of everyone's subconscious?" I asked with a quirked brow. He only nodded, thus proving me correct.

"I do not have a true persona, so I chose one from the subconsciousness of the people that you met to use when I encounter you." Then he leaned forward until our faces were inches apart.

"C'mon, take a guess! Who do you think is it?" He jested with a smirk.

I thought for a moment, the first that came to mind was Milly. But she was pushy and won't let me talk or retort to anything that she says, her words are absolute. Then I thought more, there was Tamaki but probably not... V.V maybe? I don't think so...

I looked down on his face, he acted so... carefree. He was someone that could never really hurt anyone even if they tried, someone that can easily be broken down by emotions alone.

Then it hit me, my eye twitched at the realization. Are you kidding me..?

My eyes focused back on him only to find that he already backed away from me.

"That's right, Lelouch!" He exclaimed triumphantly, I looked up just to see Rivalz standing right in front of me, doing an idiotic pose. "I chose Rivalz as my persona!"

I gave him a deadpanned look. Seriously? Out of all the people you could've chosen. Him?

"W-Well, it's cause I wanted you to trust me. A-And besides, it w-would've been bad if a chose one of your lovers, r-right?" He said meekly as he poked to of his fingers together shyly. I tensed up at the word "lovers" then scowled.

"See! That's what I mean!" He shouted then pointed at me accusingly. "I really don't wanna get on your bad side."

"But what was that before? You acted exactly like Suzaku and Shirley." I asked. He looked confused then his mouth formed an "O" shape.

"I can easily switch personas you know! But right now, I want you to know that I am not a threat." He explained. I looked at him warily before giving in. I'm dead anyway, so what does it matter.

"So... A second chance, huh?" I asked myself out loud.

"Yes, a second chance for you to live." He repeated.

A second chance? Do I really need one? Actually, do I really deserve one?

"Of course you deserve one, Lelouch. Even if you are rejected by everyone's subconscious..." He walked towards me and took both my hand, gripping them tightly.

"Then at least let me make it up to you for saving me and the world..."

I stared at the floor in thought then glanced up towards the large planet above me. I looked back at him, determination boiling from within me.

I'll do it!

I don't even have to say it... Since he had already read my mind. I've decided to do this because maybe I can live a normal peaceful life this time... And also because of Shirley and the others.

He grinned and began to explain to me what exactly was going to happen.

"So. This is what's gonna happen, alright? You will be given a second chance in life. Only thing is, it's in another world."

...what?

"Yes... You heard that right. Another world." He repeated in order to prove me that I heard it correctly.

"Alright... But why?" I asked. He tsked whilst wagging his finger from left to right.

"I was getting right to that. Don't be impatient, Lelouch." I simply scowled and motioned him to continue.

He smiled then nodded his head. "The reason why you'll go to another world because is so you could escape from this world. Letting you leave all of your... bad memories and regrets behind."

I crossed my arms together with a sigh. "Well, that seems reasonable..." I muttered dismissively.

"Now. It would take quite a while for you to get there, so that means you'll be sleeping for a while..."

"Huh? What does that mean?" I asked in confusion. He looked at me seriously before speaking.

"You see, Lelouch. The world that I will be sending you to is far more different from ours. There is no such thing as the Holy Britannian Empire. No Area 11, no Number System, no Sakuradite, no Knightmares... Everything that you know will mean nothing there."

I was shocked at what he said. A world without Britannia? I cannot even compre-

"No. Britannia is still there, only in a different name and not the most powerful country in the world." He interrupted my thought.

But I still can't think of a world without any those that were listed. Will it be peaceful in that world without Britannia's influence?

"Actually, yes. There hasn't been a single war there for a hundred years." He explained with a grin. I sighed in relief at that fact.

Then, I asked a question that lingered in the back of my. "Information is the only problem, right? Or is there another reason to why you are planning to slowly send me there."

"Oh! Smart as ever, Lelouch!" He laughed. "Indeed, there is another reason to why I'm going to put you sleep until you are already there..." A grin slowly spread across his face.

"In that world. A god exists..."

 **Sorry that it's slow but I'm a bit worried about the next chapter... I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Grim Reapers

I woke up feeling a bit light headed, I rose from my position and held my head.

What happened? I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of clinic, I was lying on a white hospital bed. I blushed at the realization that I was completely naked underneath the sheets.

I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thought then focused at the situation at hand. What happened to me? Why am I here? And where is this place?

And as I asked these questions in my head, I immediately remembered why.

C's world. The collective human unconsciousness! Yes, I remember it now...

Suddenly, I heard a door open from my left. I spun around to see who entered, a man with glasses wearing a black suit, proper and neat from his appearance and movements. He glanced at me with a frown.

"Ah. So you're finally awake Sutcliff..." He commented in disdain as he walked towards my bed.

Oh god. William is going to kill me! Wait, how do I know his name?

Before I could ask myself any further, he hit me in the back of the head which made me yelp in pain and surprise.

"Are you stupid, Grell?!" He scolded. "I don't know what has gotten inside your head but don't you ever do that again!" He yelled, taking my shoulders and shaking my body like crazy.

Huh? What is he talking about?

Suddenly, I got hit by a wave of memories. Those that were not mine, but were still somehow my own.

I, I tried to kill myself. After having my heart broken a hundred times, it finally made me go overboard and drove me to commit suicide.

Remembering that made me frown deeply. What a tragic... "life" you have, Grell Sutcliff. Well, we're not that different you and I. I am now you after all...

The only difference is.

"Oh, you're not worried about the well-being of the Sutcliff are you, Spears?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

I'm not really bothered with such things as love interests... Not anymore.

Shock appeared on his face for a moment, probably from calling him by his last name, before scowling.

"I am not worried. However, you doing something like that is certainly unacceptable." He stated, pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose with his middle and index fingers.

I waved at him dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, keep telling that to yourself, Spears." I tried standing up from the bed but ended up falling over, looks like my legs still can't take it.

William then scoffed. "What? Did you think I was going to catch you because you're injured?"

"I didn't tell you to do anything... I can stand on my own." I hissed as I tried to stand up with some support from the bed.

I was finally able stand straight after almost losing my balance a few times, my legs are wobbling a bit but are getting used to it.

Turned to William then gave him a scowl, similar to when I- no. Grell was a reaper-in-training.

I looked around and saw a drawer, I opened it and saw a hospital gown inside. It's not much but it's better than going around naked and why is there even a hospital gown inside a drawer?

I quickly put it on and glanced at William who seems to be staring at me.

"You know, I didn't know that me doing a stunt like that would make you start staring at me." I teased him nonchalantly.

He snorted then crossed his arms. "You wish, Sutcliff..."

He glanced at me then raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to walk around with that?"

"Of course."

"What about that disgusting red coat of yours?"

"Don't need it." I gave him a look of indifference which was returned by a raised brow.

I started walking/limping towards the door when William suddenly called out.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice was laced with a bit of frustration.

"To work. Don't tell me you're gonna slack off, Spears?" I heard growl which made me smirk.

Well this is going to be fun, won't it?

 **Sorry if it's a bit OOC, it's a bit hard for me to nail down Lelouch's personality accurately...**


	5. Chapter 4: Identity

I, Lelouch vi Britannia, had taken the form of Grell Sutcliff.

Grell Sutcliff. A flamboyant reaper with an unhealthy obsession with red and three people.

His superior, William, a demon named Sebastian and another reaper that's called the Undertaker.

Grell had a lot of flaws: easily delving into "love", his impulsiveness, not doing his job as a reaper, etc...

He commited suicide after being broken from too much rejection. Ironic because reapers are usually created when a human commits suicide, as punishment they will serve to collect human souls.

I felt a bit of pity for the reaper, but I'm pretty sure that I'm still the same tyrant of Brittania. Though it seems a bit unfair for the others that they don't know that I am not Grell Sutcliff.

Anyway, my goal in this new world is to live my life as a reaper.

A reaper's job is to collect human souls, judge their actions and determine whether they would be sent to heaven or hell. I'm sure proper judgement shall be given to the rich saps and noble bastards of Britain...

The Collective Human Unconsciousness told me that I'll live another life but I never thought that it would be a reaper. How am I supposed to live when I'm technically dead?

Whatever, I'm really going to complain that much about it. The reason is this...

You see, being a reaper gives me extraordinary abilities that no normal human can do but I can probably par with Suzaku with this body or maybe surpass him even!

This gives me the means of doing the things that I am not able to do during my past life.

Wanting to start as soon as possible, I wore my uniform which was basically just a black suit, I wore my red glasses but I had gotten rid of the lace.

I went to look at myself in the mirror and saw a man with long bright red hair that reached his knees, lime green eyes and shark-like teeth

When I was done looking at myself in the mirror, a young man with blond hair appeared at the doorway with a grin.

With the memories of Grell Sutcliff, I deduced that the man infront was my junior, Ronald Knox.

He whistles at me before giving me a mischievous smirk. "Woah, Grell! What's with the new look?"

"Ronald... Do you have a pair of scissors?"

"O-oh? N-no, but I think that there's a pair in that desk over there" he stuttered and points at the desk over to my left.

I walked over then opened the desk drawer to indeed find a pair of scissors.

"What are you going to do with those, Grell?" asked the confused reaper.

I walked back towards the mirror and looked at my reflection.

Grell Sutcliff... From this point onwards, you will be officially dead. You had given up on your life and now it is mine to take.

Worry not, I will be the one to save you name from disgrace...

With that in mind, a twisted smile appeared on my face as I snipped off Grell's long red locks and claimed this body as mine.

Ronald was in shocked by the actions of what he thinks is being done by his senior.

"Grell! What are you doing? It took you so long to grow your hair to that length!"

After my hair was about the same length I used to have when I was Lelouch, I placed the scissors to the side before looking at Ronald.

"It will just get in the way..."

 **Sorry, if Lelouch is a bit OOC. I don't really know if I made him too soft or too cold so if you have any tips, that would help me a ton!**

 **Also, let me know if I did anything wrong so that I can correct it.**

 **Bye now!**


	6. Chapter 5: Behaviour

I am currently waiting for a certain red-headed reaper to enter into my office. That certain red head is none other than Grell Sutcliff, who was acting rather oddly.

It was after he woke up from the coma when he started acting strangely.

The medics say that people who wake from comas can sometimes have some changes in their personality or memories.

But this one's just... not right. He's acting serious and stoic now, he even changed his whole appearance. That's just not something he would do.

Especially the fact that he cut his hair, he loved his hair and wouldn't dare get a haircut even if his peers told him so. Though he did say the reason he grew his hair was for me.

So, does that mean that he doesn't like me anymore? If so then that's a relief.

But that's not it either, it's something else...

Every time I look at his eyes, I don't see his. He's clearly a reaper in all aspects of appearance and yet why does his eyes remind me of those filthy soul stealers.

I snapped out of my thoughts after I heard the sound someone knocking on the door.

"Enter..."

The door opened and in came the man in question, his face remained void of emotion, not the flirty one he does when he's around me and a few others, not even that cocky grin of his that shows off those shark-like teeth.

Even his posture is different. Instead of him doing brash exaggerated movements, he stands straight with an air of pride and authority that's like those snotty nobles in that disorganized little monarchy.

I frowned ever so slightly, not really knowing how to deal with the now unattached reaper as he strides towards my desk.

"You called?" He spoke in a deep monotonous tone that had the sole interest of business.

"Indeed, I have." I replied shortly, organizing the few pages of paperwork in hands. "After that stunt you did, you have missed out a lot on your quota. Though that is to be expected of you even before you decided to be a bigger imbecile than you already were, you still did something even more idiotic than anything you've ever done before."

"Thus, you will be given more than half of the paperwork to work on. You will be doing it in my office over there." I pointed over to desk at the far corner of my left where a tall pile of paperwork work was waiting and starting to grow dusty.

He look over to the pile, stared at it for a moment with an arched brow before huffing, it may be subtle but I could've sworn he shrugged as he approached the desk.

He got behind the seat and glaced up at the stack of paper that slightly towered over him.

"And don't even think about escaping this time. Try anything stupid." I threw a pair of scissors at his direction, nearly hitting his cheek and stuck the wall that was behind" Then I'll have watch your cinematic records..." I threatened coldly.

He glared at me and took a couple of pages from the top of the pile. He sits down with a small huff and places the pages in front of him, he then proceeds to work on them.

I let a smug smirk appear on lips, thinking that my threat worked that is until he glanced at me a rose brow then my smirk immediately turned into a scowl.

There's just something a little more irritating with this new Grell than the one I've come to known.

I try to shake my thoughts through continuing with my work but my pacing soon slowed down to a stop as I unconsciously move line of sight towards the red head reaper.

What is wrong with you, Grell?

"Spears, are you making sure that I do my job right or are you just making me uncomfortable as payback?" The said reaper inquired with a bit of annoyance in his tone as he continued with his work.

I scoffed at him to keep face but my face was flushed with embarrassment when he caught me staring, good thing he wasn't looking.

We continued with our own work after that, I still struggled with getting my mind out a certain idiot while that certain idiot is at the other side of the room plowing through pages like a breeze, making me growl slightly everytime I catch him turning over a page.

In the end, I was able to finish with mine just before our break while Sutcliff was able to finish a minute after me.

"You know, some of those documents aren't really necessary..." He comments as he stood up from the desk.

"Sutcliff, you do know that most of the unnecessary things in that pile was requested by you."

He sighed then got up from his desk and proceeded to walk out of the office.

But before he reached for the knob, he paused then turned his head towards me.

"William."

"What is it now, Grell?" I let out a growl, just when I thought I was finally rid of him.

He frowned. "Have a good day."

He left the room and I let out a deep sigh.

Something's off...


	7. Chapter 6: Testing

**After MONTHS, I have given you an update... Let us celebrate!** **JK, imma hibernate again cause im lazy...** **JK, just pm me your ideas and whatnot so that this can go faster or just wait and pray to whatever you believe in that I won't drop this...** **Tata~~!!!**

This is such a waste of time...

Instead of being at a party, where am I? Running late over an appoinment I never really agreed to.

"Ronald, Mr. Spears called for you..." Said a woman I flirted with a few days ago, I had already forgotten her name sorry...

"Oh, thank you love~" I replied, blowing a kiss toward her direction causing her to become flustered and fidget slightly.

I made my way toward his office.

"You called for me?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Yes, I have..." He replied with a push of his glasses.

I stood in front of him, putting my hand on my hip.

"So, what did you call me for?"

He shifted through a few documents then looked towards me.

"You should know the incident involving Grell Sutcliff by now, correct?" I nodded.

"It seems that he is in perfect condition but we are not sure if he will be capable of collecting souls yet."

"So, how does this involve me?" I asked although I could already see where this is going.

"I want you to test his practical skills, see if he is capable for the job..." I knew it.

"Why don't you do it or atleast have someone else do it?"

He pulled out a pile of paperwork and placed it on top of his desk and started to work on it.

"As you can see, I am quite preoccupied at the moment. This also applies to all personel except for a certain someone who finished early hoping to arrive early to a party..." He glanced knowingly, his eyes narrowing slightly as it met mine.

I gulped nervously at his last statement, I knew that I was defeated.

"What time do I have to meet up with him?" I asked dejectedly.

"Within twenty minutes at the training facility."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be going now..." I started to head out of the office.

"No flirting..." He called out before I closed the door.

Unfortunately, I didn't heed his advice and now I'm running late. Curse the day he got that promotion!

But I wasn't really too worried. I mean, it's Grell we're talking about here, he's not really that bad.

What's the worst that could happen?

I reached the entrance and the found the redhead leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Hey, sorry that I'm a bit late..." I greeted him, acting as if I wasn't depressed about the possibility of missing out on the party.

He glanced at me as I stopped in front of him and greeted me with a welcoming smile. I took a second to look at him.

He looks completely different now, almost unrecognizable if it wasn't for his red hair. That smile feels a tad bit out of place, maybe it's because I'm so used to seeing a flirty grin on his lips.

For some reason I feel something sinister coming off of him but it might just be that he's irritated that I'm late.

"Well, let's get a move on shall we?" I motioned for him to follow me and went through the doors.

In front of us is the obstacle course, it takes up almost half of the training facility.

I turned to Grell and found him staring at me blankly. It was a bit unnerving because even if he tried to look like a blank slate, you find little indications of his true emotions like a slight curve at the edge of his lips or a twitch of a brow.

But this... This is a stone cold wall.

I shifted uncomfortably before clearing my throat and explaining to him what it is he has to do.

"Alright, so... What you have to do is just get through the obstacle course as fast as possible." I said in the most professional voice that I could muster. (FYI, it sounds pretty damn professional. Well... Atleast in my mind, it does!)

"Ok..." He replied as he eyed the obstacle course, a bit of disdain in his tone. Probably cause this all seems like a waste of time...

We went to the beginning of the course and I took out a stop watch, it was given to me when one of my co-workers reminded me of the appointment I had with Grell. I forgot his name too, not that I would care enough to remember...

"At the count of three, you go."

He simply nodded then got down into a running position, disdain now fully seen in his expression.

I could feel cold sweat on the back of my neck as I counted down.

"1..." He bent his body low.

"2..." A scowl spread across his lips.

The air grew tense...

"3!" And with that I pressed the button on the stopwatch.

He took off with great speed and when I mean great speed, I mean GREAT speed...

He probably didn't have much control over it cause he didn't slow down when he got closer to the first obstacle which were a bunch of hurdles. He did try to jump over the first one but it seems that he can't control his momentum either...

He jumped over the first hurdle then landed knee first on the second one which caused him to fall over the hurdle and pathetically flop on the ground.

I couldn't help but slap my hand over my mouth to prevent my snickers from turning into full-blown laughter.

This is going to be a very, very long day...


End file.
